Untitled
by NeoGooner
Summary: An attack on the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione acting strangely. Its a sixth year Harry will not forget! Chapter 6 Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Journal Entry: 31st August  
  
I'm at Uncle Vernon's house again, have been all summer. They are away for the summer and surprisingly have left me here, instead of sending me to Mrs Figgs house again like they used to. It's really hot again now the same as the rest of the summer, I can't wait until I get to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow!! I will get to see Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, and find out why they haven't replied to any of my latest letters.  
  
(End of entry)  
  
"Potter!! Get down here now, or you won't be going to that …school… of yours!!"  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon"  
  
Harry threw the last bits of his school stuff into the school trunk and took it downstairs. Vernon Dursley a plump and balding man, that is Harry's uncle, opened the car boot and put Harry's trunk into it. Harry watched from the back seat of the car as they pulled away from Number 4 Privet Drive for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
As Harry walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get through to platform 9¾ , he kept a close eye out for his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Come on now! The train's leaving." one of the parents called to Harry. "Hurry up, you don't want to miss it again."   
  
Harry smiled remembering what happened last time he missed the train and hurried his trunk and Hedwig onto the train. He walked down the aisle of the train looking for some an empty carriage or one with Ron and Hermione in it.  
  
"Hey Harry!"   
  
Harry looked up and spotted his two best friends coming towards him.  
  
"I was beginning to think something had happened to you, I haven't seen or heard form you in months!" Harry replied ecstatic at finally seeing Ron and Hermione again. "Do you have a compartment somewhere or shall we find one?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily at this comment and then looked down towards the floor unable to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"Er… Harry we have to go to…"  
  
"…the prefects compartment" Hermione finished for Ron, "Sorry" and they hurried away down the aisle in the direction they were going.  
  
Harry stood there for a couple of seconds trying to come to terms with the fact that he would have to spend the whole train ride on his own and then he began to move his trunk down the aisle looking for a place to ride in. He walked nearly to the end of the train looking for a space in a compartment with one of his other friends, but he was nearly at the end of the train and he still hadn't found anywhere to sit. Ginny's compartment was full with Luna Lovegood and their friends, Neville, Dean and Seamus were with Pavarti and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. Every one that he went to was full. As he walked up towards the last compartment, he began dreading it as he realized who would be in this compartment….  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
…Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Er… I need somewhere to sit everywhere is full." Harry began hesitantly.  
  
"Well you can't sit here Potter! Go and sit with Weasel and the Mudblood" Draco snarled  
  
"Er…they're prefects and need to sit in the prefect compartments. Speaking of prefects shouldn't you be there?" Harry questioned  
  
"The prefect compartments? They're only for fifth years, sixth year prefects don't have to go to the compartments." He sneered.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and made a mental note to ask Ron and Hermione what was going on and then pulled his trunk into the compartment.  
  
"I told you that you can't sit here!" Draco exclaimed whilst pulling out his wand.  
  
"Accio Malfoy's Wand!" Harry caught the wand, "Well there isn't anywhere else and believe me if there was, that's where I would be." Harry sat down and handed Draco back his wand.  
  
**  
  
The train seemed to take longer than usual, it was nearly dark and they were only ½ way through the journey. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat on the other side of the compartment from Harry talking quietly with each other but saying an insult aimed at Harry with raised voices every now and then. The train journey continued on for an hour or more when it suddenly went extremely dark and the lights on the train went out causing people to panic. Everything seemed to start getting colder and Harry could feel the Goosebumps appearing all over him. From somewhere further up the train there was a scream.  
  
"Dementors!!" some-one screamed.  
  
After this people began to panic more and the Slytherin's in Harry compartment began shaking as a dementor appeared in the doorway. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled against the back wall whilst Harry weakly stood up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"   
  
A white mist came out of Harry's wand and slowed the Dementor but it kept coming towards them.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"   
  
This time the magnificent stag-shaped Patronus came out of the end of Harry's wand and began attacking the dementor in front of them.  
  
"Aarrgh!" Draco screamed from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned around in time to see another dementor attack Draco after having already kissed Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as Harry's patronus had fought off the other dementor Harry ordered it to attack the dementor that was attacking Draco. The stag charged at the dementor making it crash out of the window and disappear.  
  
Harry kneeled down beside Draco, looking at his horror-stricken face as he looked from Crabbe to Goyle and back again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked him.  
  
Draco weakly nodded his head unable to speak, no doubt still remembering the horrors that the dementors made him relive. At that moment the lights came back on and Harry went to check on everyone else on the train. He walked out of the compartment and saw the sight…  
  
…bodies lying everywhere, people he knew staring lifelessly at the ceiling, people who had been kissed, or were just to frightened still to move, just sitting there. Harry looked away and vomited outside the train door.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" came a familiar and very welcome voice.  
  
"Dumbledore!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:  
  
"Dumbledore!"  
  
"It seems I was right Voldemort did recruit the dementors as I had predicted." Dumbledores face was extremely grave as he followed Harry back onto the Hogwarts Express to find out exactly what had happened on the journey. He walked through the door and gasped,  
  
"It is worse than I feared. Minerva, Severus you two search up the train, Harry and I will search down it. Find and help as many people as you can. Arthur do you think you could get the train going again for us? We need to get to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore searched down the train looking into each compartment and helping whoever they could and then moving to the next compartment, until the reached the compartment at the back of the train where Harry had been with Draco. When they entered the compartment, Draco was still sitting where he was when Harry had left him, watching Crabbe and Goyle with fearful eyes.  
  
"These two were kissed before I could do anything Professor" explained Harry pointing at Crabbe and Goyle's soulless bodies staring aimlessly around the compartment.  
  
Dumbledore conjured two stretchers and floated Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment,  
  
"Here, give this to Mr. Malfoy here, it will take the edge off of what he saw, but he will still need attention. Now is the time to put aside your differences and look after him. Okay?" Dumbledore aimed his piercing blue gaze towards Harry.  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
Dumbledore disappeared into the corridor as the train began moving again back on its way to Hogwarts. Harry walked over towards Draco and forced him to take the potion that Dumbledore had supplied him with. It was some time later when Draco got up and sat on the seat next to Harry and the window.  
  
"Why?" was all he said. It seemed rhetorical so Harry didn't answer it just wondering what exactly Draco had meant by that comment.  
  
When the train finally pulled into Hogsmead station, Harry guided Draco off of the train and into a carriage.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to have to leave Mr. Malfoy in your care. Take him to my office, the password is ginger snakes"  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
Harry took Draco into the carriage and rode next to him up to the castle.  
  
Journal Entry 1st September  
  
Well today was extremely hectic and confusing. I have been put in charge of MALFOY of all people. I still haven't seen Ron and Hermione I hope that they are okay. Dumbledore has been here but he only told me to stay here. I want to know what's going on. I need to be out there helping or doing something. I hate having to stay behind and do nothing, I'm beginning to know how Sirius felt last year. I will find out what Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione are hiding from me if it kills me.  
  
(end of entry)  
  
"I can help you with the killing part" Harry spun around to see who spoke.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Weasel and the Mudblood are obviously hiding something from you. You saved my life let me help you."  
  
"What do you get from it, Malfoy?"  
  
"I get revenge on them. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
**  
  
Over the next couple of weeks the news that was spread around the school was tragic, but the clean up of the incident was slow at the same time. All of the Hogwarts faculty were out helping injured and traumatised students and informing the parents of those who had been kissed or murdered. There was however some confusion throughout the ranks of good, as to why sons and daughters of suspected Death Eaters were attacked. Harry and Draco had resumed their usual hateful appearances to each other, but they had been meeting every other night to discuss their plans on what they were going to do about finding out what Ron and Hermione were hiding from them. Ron and Hermione had been creating more and more excuses as to why they were 'too busy with prefect duties etc' to spend any time with Harry. Draco had been doing most of the brain work, using his Slytherin attributes to find a cunning and evil but at the same time clever plan.  
  
It was extremely dark outside with only a little slice of moonlight shining through into the corridors as Harry made his way, under his invisibility cloak to the room which they had been meeting frequently.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry called, loud enough for anyone in the room to hear but at the same time quiet enough so no one outside the room would hear them. "Malfoy, are you here yet?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Harry sat down on one of the dusty chairs in a dark corner in case anyone were to stumble into the room. He put his invisibility cloak on the arm of chair and stared intently at the door.  
  
**  
  
"Draco, where are you going at this time of night?" called Drucilla Williams, a fairly attractive girl from Slytherin.   
  
"None of your business" Draco answered. He looked at her and she looked as if she had been slapped across the face for an instant until she resumed her usual smirk. "I'm going to meet my father. Business" He added at the end.  
  
She just nodded her approval and walked off towards the other side of the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco snuck stealthily through the corridors until he reached the room where he and Harry were to meet. Harry watched as Draco opened and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Over here Malfoy. Why are you so late?"  
  
"I'm here now aren't I?" Draco retorted.  
  
"Okay, so what do you know?"  
  
"Give it a rest Potter, I have only just started this give me time, I'm not going to be able to find out anything for a little while yet." Harry 'hhmphed, suddenly having second thoughts about what he was going to do.  
  
"Fine. Have you found any spell books that I could use then? I got you some that I think might help."  
  
"I have but you might not use them. Being a hero and all" He handed Harry three books each labelled with the title and Author of books containing Dark magic. Draco took a look at the books which Harry had just given and nodded his approval. "Is that it? Are we done now?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, picked up the books, threw the invisibility cloak over himself and walked back to Gryffindor tower. As he reached the painting of the Fat Lady, he whipped off the cloak and picked up his pace. 'That was the closet that we have had to a civilised conversation since…well ever' He thought to himself 'I hope it doesn't…' but Harry shrugged off that thought even before he finished it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
These meetings carried on for weeks, until before they knew it, it was nearly Halloween. So far all Draco had found out was that whatever they weren't telling Harry, they were doing their best attempts at keeping it quiet. Harry began reading all of the books he could get his hands on, both light and dark magic. Draco was also doing the same but he was only practicing spells that he could use for his revenge on Harry's so called best friends, who were keeping him in the dark about something evidently important. He began to remember the summer after his fourth year, except this time there was no excuse for it. Harry and Draco would use the 'secret' room frequently to practise the spells that they had learnt.  
  
It was dark again as Draco entered the secret room and found Harry practicing the Imperius curse on Neville's toad.  
  
"Imperio!" Harry cried in frustration as he was having problems performing this Unforgivable.  
  
"Potter, don't you know anything about using an Unforgivable?" Harry shook his head slightly, "Look they're not like normal curses, you have put feeling into them and want to use them, and you can't just say the words they don't mean anything." Draco walked over to where Harry was and pointed his wand at the toad.  
  
"Imperio!" Draco cried. As suddenly as Draco had said the words the toad went slightly stiff, then Draco commanded it to do things and obeyed without hesitation. "See it isn't that difficult"  
  
"How come…" Harry began then seemed to realize exactly who it was that he was talking to.  
  
"Come you can try now, just remember that you have got to feel it, not just say it."  
  
Harry stepped up in front of Draco feeling like he had just been to get up in front of the class and do a demonstration. He pointed his wand at Trevor and concentrated on feeling the curse and wanting to make the toad do inappropriate things that aren't normal for a toad to be doing. "Imperio!" This time the toad went stiff for a second and began to move but then snapped out of it and carried with what he was doing before hand. Harry looked at Draco with an expression of extreme frustration and annoyance at not being able to do something that Malfoy could do. Draco just smirked at him.  
  
Over the next two hours Draco taught Harry how to do the Imperius curse easily as they moved onto bigger things. As Harry got better and better and had eventually made Filches cat act like she hadn't seem them walking down the corridors, Harry began itching to try it on something bigger. When they got back to the room, Draco sat down slightly exhausted and extremely smug knowing that he had taught Potter something.   
  
"Potter, you know how to block the Imperius right?" Draco asked, Harry nodded and they began to work on both Harrys expertise with the Imperius curse and Dracos skill at blocking it. As the sun began to come up they realized what time it was.  
  
"Shit! You tell anyone about this Potter…"  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't want anyone knowing either, but you better not say anything…"  
  
They nodded their mutual agreement and proceeded to their own dormitories, both in need of some sleep.  
  
As Draco came down from getting changed in his dormitory, after only a couple of hours sleep, he was greeted by Drucilla.  
  
"Hey Draco, you look tired. What happened couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Er…Yeah, whatever" He continued out of the Slytherin Common and proceeded to the Great Hall. As he entered the Great Hall he quickly swept his eyes over everyone and spotted the Weasel talking to Gerald Barmunion, a seventh year from Ravenclaw. He walked slowly passed them to try and catch some of their conversation.  
  
"…you think that would work? I mean it seems like it will but you can never be sure can you?" the Weasel was saying.  
  
"Of course it will, you just have to get him to the tower."  
  
Draco continued on wondering what the hell that was all about, but he was determined to find out. Throughout the rest of the day Draco stayed fairly close to Ron so that he could find out exactly what they might be doing.  
  
Later that night, Draco met Harry in the same that they usually met in and told him exactly what they had heard.  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember hearing them talk about the astronomy tower and to meet there at midnight." Added Harry  
  
"Well if it's the same thing then they are going to meet there tomorrow night."  
  
"I say we go find out what they are up to."   
  
"I don't want to be seen with you and if we go up there we will definitely be seen together."  
  
"No we won't"  
  
**  
  
The next night Harry and Draco made their way up to the Astronomy tower at ten minutes to midnight. They were both hidden underneath Harrys invisibility cloak. Once they arrived at the astronomy tower they went towards one of the far corners and waited.  
  
"Now we wait…"  
  
**  
  
Fifteen minutes later Hermione arrived followed by Ron, then Gerald. They quietly closed the door and walked towards the furthest wall of the astronomy tower.  
  
"Well? What do we know?" asked Hermione "I just want to get this sorted I can't stand this anymore"  
  
"I know what you mean. We've been able to keep away from Potter, but I don't know how much longer we can do it and not make him suspicious." Added Ron  
  
"Don't worry you two. The Dark Lord has plans for Potter, and we need you two to keep Potter and Dumbledore from finding out who you really are." Gerald explained. He handed them both a small slip of paper. "Here, make this potion and slip it into his food. This should do the trick."  
  
Once they had put the slips of paper into their pockets, Ron and Hermione left the astronomy tower followed by Gerald.  
  
"Looks like this is bigger than we thought, Potter" said Draco taking off the invisibility cloak. He turned and looked at Harry. He was standing in the same position that he had begun in, and just stared off into space as if he had been petrified. After a couple of minutes he answered.  
  
"Shit!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Journal Entry: 21st December  
  
It's almost Christmas!! But it doesn't look like this is going to be a good Christmas for me. Ron and Hermione are still not talking to me. If they are in fact Ron and Hermione, Malfoy has his suspicions from what we heard but don't have anything solid yet. I have read so many of the Dark Arts books its beginning to scare me. Most of the spells in those books are more useful than the ones in the normal magic ones. I feel like the only curse that I haven't yet been able to master is the Cruciatus curse. I guess I just don't have the evilness and hate inside of me needed for that curse.  
  
I just hope they can help me find out what is wrong with Ron and Hermione  
  
(End of entry)  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall eating some toast and butter for breakfast, an owl swooped down and handed him a letter. It was a large owl with red-tipped black feathers, it flew as soon as it had completed its task. Harry looked at the envelope and recognised Dracos slender handwriting. He put the envelope into his pocket, finished his toast and rushed out of the Great Hall. Once outside he opened the letter that he had received;  
  
H  
  
My suspicions have been verified. I know what is up with the M and the W.   
  
Meet me in the On WiLt BAdRuN.  
  
D  
  
Harry at first had no idea what the "on wilt bad run", but he noticed the capital letters read "OWL BARN" so he walked towards it making sure that he wasn't being watched or followed.  
  
**  
  
"Nice message Malfoy. Even a idiot could have worked this out." Harry said as he entered the Owl Barn.  
  
"Yea well it was rushed." Draco sneered. "I got what you wanted, but it doesn't help me at all. When you find out what I have you probably wont let me get my revenge." Harry looked at him suspiciously afraid that he might not tell him what he wanted to know. "Don't worry Potter, I'm a man of my word. Here" He handed Harry a few sheets of paper and a pair of omnoculars. "It's recorded on those if you need more proof."  
  
Harry looked into the omnoculars and saw Ron and Hermione talking to Gerald again. There was apparently no sound on the omnoculars so Harry looked at the sheets of parchment that Draco had given him. Harry saw that they had been having a lot of these sorts of meetings and discussing things such as potions etc. He continued to look through the parchments until he came to Dracos conclusion. Printed on the parchment in capital letters were the words:  
  
WEASLEY AND GRANGER HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND REPLACED BY IMPOSTERS.  
  
"Potter? Hey Potter, snap out of it!!" Draco slapped Harry around the face to get him to snap out of his stupor.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"You were sitting there looking like an idiot, and as much as I enjoyed it, I want to know what you plan to do about this" Draco explained  
  
"I'm not sure, but before I tell you anything I want to know that your not going to run to Voldemort with this" Draco flinched at hearing the Dark Lords name. "Why did you flinch?"  
  
"The same reason everyone else does Potter. I might not be a goody goody but I'm not that evil and I'm definitely not a monster."  
  
"OK" Harry began hesitantly not entirely sure he could be trusted but needed someone to help him. "Well we need to find out long the real Ron and Hermione have been missing. So we need to talk to Ginny."  
  
"Ginny? You mean Ginny Weasley, Weasels little sis?"  
  
"Come on"   
  
Harry and Draco began to search for the youngest Weasley. They started in the Great Hall, then the library, and then outside until eventually they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had made Draco wait outside of the Common Room seeing as Slytherins or anyone from any other house wasn't allowed there. He began to look around and noticed a few of her friends huddled in a corner. He walked towards them hoping that one of them may be her.  
  
"Er… Excuse me?" They turned to look at him. "Have you seen Ginny anywhere? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Last time I saw her she was in the dormitory. Do you want me to get for you Harry?" asked Chloe, and blonde haired, green eyed fourth year friend of Ginnys. She looked at Harry very sweetly and batted hr eye lashes at him.  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks."  
  
She left her group of friends and went towards the girls dormitories to look for Ginny. Harry walked slowly towards the stairs leading from the girls' dormitories and waited for Ginny there. Chloe came down a few minutes later.  
  
"She'll be down in a minute Harry."  
  
"Okay thanks Chloe." He smiled at her and she walked back to her friends.  
  
After about five minutes Ginny came down the stairs looking extremely tired and wearing a slim black t-shirt, a dark blue skirt, and her black robe.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's serious, but I don't think we can talk here. Can you follow me?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
Harry led Ginny out of the portrait hole and down into the entrance hall where they found Draco and went into an empty nearby room.  
  
"During the summer did Ron seem a little strange?"  
  
"What? What do you mean? And why is HE here?" she asked in quick succession.  
  
"Well have you noticed anything strange? It's just that about half way through the holidays Ron and Hermione stopped responding to my letters, and now we're at school I haven't really seen any of them."  
  
"Well come to think of it, just after you birthday Ron and Hermione did disappear together a lot. I just figured that they were going out and wanted some time together. Are sure that isn't it?"  
  
"Well it may have been true, but Draco and I have been doing a little 'research' and he thinks he has found the answer. It seems to explain it."  
  
"Did you just call HIM, DRACO?!"  
  
"Er… No, anyway start focusing on the important part, of what I have told you. Here look at this." He handed her the sheets of parchment and the omnoculars that Draco had gotten. Ginny looked through it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Look at the conclusion." Ginny looked through the sheets of parchment until she came to end.  
  
"Oh dear," she gasped "This does kinda make sense, it also explains why I haven't seen anything of Ron lately, and why he isn't coming home with for Christmas."  
  
"So how long do you think they have been missing for? Since just after my birthday?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah possibly. Have you been to Dumbledore about this?"  
  
"No not yet, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't being paranoid."  
  
"Come on Potter, lets get this stuff to Dumbledore, but if I get in any trouble you'll be sorry." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"Can you believe that?? Potter, I thought he would always help you if he could!!" Draco exclaimed walking out of Dumbledores office.  
  
"He's never said that he would just 'look into it' as if it wasn't a very important matter before. He always said that he would find out, or most of the time he already knew and told me to stay out of it but this time he didn't!"   
  
"Harry, maybe he has his reasons."   
  
Both Harry and Draco turned to look at her as if she had gone mad.   
  
"Well I just mean maybe he wants you to look into it for yourself this time. I mean you are probably going to have to face you-know-who again at some point, so you might need to do these things for yourself." She reasoned.  
  
"You could be right, but you also might be wrong. What if he isn't the real Dumbledore either?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah right who's powerful enough to kidnap Albus Dumbledore? Even Voldemort is afraid of him."  
  
"Good point"  
  
They continued down the corridors, stairs until they reach the Great Hall. Draco took off ahead of them so that they wouldn't be seen together. Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down on the end nearest the door so that they could finish quickly and meet Draco to work what they were going to do. An hour later Harry, Ginny, and Draco met in an empty class room on the fourth floor.  
  
"I'm going to find out what happened to Ron and Hermione and I need your help." Harry said to Draco, "and yours if you'll help me"  
  
"What are you planning on doing? Storming up to you-know-who and demanding to know what he has done with them?" Draco questioned, one eyebrow raised. "Even you could find out where he is right now, get passed his guards unseen, and get close enough to him without your scar hurting, he will just kill you anyway."  
  
"I know. That's not my plan. I know where Wormtail is hiding out, and I'm sure Malfoy here knows where his father is we'll get to them and find out what has happened to them. Malfoy can you talk to your dad, seem interested, but not too interested and find out if he knows what has happened to them. Ginny and I will go and get Wormtail and make him tell us if he knows anything. Do you think you could help me with that Ginny?" Ginny nodded her head. "Right then I just have one thing that I have to take care of and then we can go?" Again she nodded her head.  
  
Harry left the room and went to Gryffindor tower to pick up a few things that he thought they might need on their trip. When he walked inside the portrait hole he was surprised to see the common room almost empty. The only person in the room was Chloe, Ginnys friend.  
  
"Hey Chloe. Where is everyone?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh it's a Hogsmead weekend. Most people have gone there. Why haven't you gone Harry?"  
  
"I forgot it was a Hogsmead weekend. Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
Chloe turned her head looking slightly surprised but extremely pleased at the same time. "Sure."  
  
"I have to go somewhere for a few days, I will be back for the dance before Christmas but I need you to cover for me. If anyone asks just say that the last time you saw I was going somewhere or something. Make out that I was here, and not, not here. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"YouGoToTheDanceWithMe." She said extremely quickly.  
  
"Uh…yea sure, but shouldn't I be asking you?" Chloe's face went scarlet.  
  
"But you wouldn't have asked me would you?"  
  
"Now you'll never know." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. He made his way up to his dormitory, got his cloak, map and broom and went back out of the portrait hole waving goodbye to Chloe as he left. He met Ginny outside by the lake. They both got onto Harry's Firebolt, and flew off into the forbidden forest.  
  
Harry and Ginny had been travelling on his Firebolt for almost two hours now with only one stop, and they were beginning to get extremely uncomfortable. Ginny shivered.  
  
"Are you cold, Gin?"  
  
"A little but it doesn't matter. How long till we get where-ever it is that we are going?" She turned her head slightly to hear his answer and was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Still cold?" he asked.   
  
Coming out of her shock and snuggling back into him she answered with a shake of her head. They continued to fly for another hour before Harry finally set down near a small house in a moor. Ginny guessed that it was somewhere in Scotland but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Gin, I need you to stay hidden outside and watch out for anyone that might be approaching. Okay?" He looked at her with both worry and question in his eyes. She just nodded her head, and got underneath the invisibility cloak with Harry. The small house was about a half a mile away. Harry marvelled at how much he and Ginny must have grown because the cloak didn't fit completely over them, every now and then one of them would accidentally let their arm or a foot be uncovered by the cloak.  
  
"We need to walk closer to make sure that we don't get seen." Ginny moved over towards him a little so that their arms where just touching. "I think we need to be more like this." He pulled her towards him and put an arm around her waist. She stiffened at first but then relaxed into him relishing the warmth of his body. After about twenty minutes they finally reached the house. "Wait here" Harry whispered.  
  
As he began to walk away he heard her shiver again. He took off his cloak and handed it to her. "Here take this its cold out here. I don't need it right now." And with that he silently broke into the small one storey house.  
  
**  
  
"Evening father." Draco greeted his father Lucius Malfoy as he entered Malfoy mansion for the Christmas holidays.  
  
"Draco, come with me. I have some important business I would like you to witness." Draco nodded and followed his father. He was used to the lack of pleasantries and small talk from his father by now. He led Draco into the basement and along a corridor until they came to a room at the far end of the corridor. They entered and Draco sat down. Lucius went to the far wall across from the door, said an incantation and opened a secret chamber in the wall. Inside the chamber was an extremely large collection of Dark magic books and items that were restricted throughout the world.  
  
"Father, are there any plans going on at Hogwarts at the moment?"  
  
At this Lucius turned to look suspiciously at his son. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I noticed that Potter was alone a lot more often. It turns out that the mudblood and the Weasel have been avoiding him. I just wondered if it was anything to do with you or the Dark Lord or if they had just finally come to their senses and left him alone."  
  
"Ah, so you noticed. Well in fact there is something, but if you want to know more then you should the Dark Lord himself, he may want you to help in some way." Lucius looked at his son proudly, thinking how evil he is going to be when he has been fully raised.  
  
**  
  
A couple of days later, Voldemort arrived at the Malfoy manor. Voldemort was never able to have his own because of the Order of the Phoenix looking for him, and following any sighting that there was of him, they were continuously on his trail.  
  
Later on that same day Draco had finally built up his courage enough to request to speak to the Dark lord. His request was granted and he was now, standing outside the door of the Dark Lords quarters.  
  
"Come in, Young Malfoy." A hissing voice came from the other side of the door before Draco had built up enough courage to knock and risk disturbing him. He hesitantly pushed open the door and walked into the room. The Dark Lord beckoned for him to speak. Draco told the dark Lord exactly what he had said to his father.  
  
"Yesss young Malfoy, Potters friends are indeed part of one of my plans. You ssee sso far he hass esscaped me whenever I have tried physsically, sso thiss time I am attacking hiss emotionss, making him break down. No doubt he will eventually find out that the oness at Hogwartss right now are not who they ssay they are, and he will come looking for them, a wreck and unable to defy me once again." Voldemort had a sickening smile on his face once he had finished telling Draco his plan. "This is where you come in." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Harry crept into the house, making sure as to not disturb anything or more importantly let anyone know that he was here. He continued through the house slowly, quietly checking each room he passed to make sure that they were empty and then locking them with a charm afterwards. He crept quietly up the stairs being careful to stay to the edges of the stairs so as to make as little noise as possible when he heard a small thump coming from the room at the top of stairs. He paused for fear of being found out before he wanted to be. Harry stayed still as the door in front of him creaked open slightly. He braced himself. Suddenly a rat came running out of the gap of the door and ran down the stairs as fast as it could away from Harry.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Harry said as he said the 'Wingardium Leviosa' incantation and the rat was lifted off of the floor. He levitated the rat into the room that it had just tried to escape from, and whilst keeping the levitation spell on it he transformed the rat back into Wormtail. "Hello Wormtail."  
  
"Potter? What are you doing here?" Wormtail asked unable to keep the slight hint of fear out of his voice.  
  
"You know something that I want to know, so naturally, you're going to tell me."  
  
After twenty minutes of interrogation Wormtail still hadn't told Harry anything useful. So he binded him to the wall, and went back downstairs to get Ginny in from the cold. When he got outside the front door, he shivered. He looked around for Ginny until he realised that she was wearing his cloak.  
  
"Ginny? Where are you?" he called just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ginny?" He called again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
He walked towards where he had last seen her and began carefully feeling around in that spot. Eventually he found her, she was unconscious. Harry began to feel immediately guilty having left her out here, and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs, hugging her close to him to try and make her warm and laid her down on the couch, when he got back to the room with Wormtail in it.  
  
**  
  
Another hour later Ginny still hadn't woken up, and Wormtail had said barely anything, so Harry began to try different methods to get him to talk and tell him where the real Ron and Hermione were. Harry took off the spell that bound wormtail to the wall and let him stand up.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" Wormtail spat.  
  
"I want information; you want… well whatever you want. What ever it is you want you're not going to get it until I get what I want first. Understood?"  
  
Wormtail just stood looking at Harry, looking slightly surprised and a little more frightened, but he still did not answer.  
  
"Fine have it your way iFernunculus!i" A rash of boils began to appear on Wormtails face. He cried out in pain causing Ginny to stir, until Harry put a silencing charm on him, (iSilencioi). When Wormtail had calmed down a little Harry took off the silencing charm. "So lets try again shall we? What does Voldemort have to do with the disappearance of my friends?"  
  
**  
  
That night Draco lay in his bed at his house staring at the ceiling. He was unable to get to sleep, for two reasons. One of these reasons was the fact that it was Christmas the next day, and the other was the Dark Lord's voice going round and round in Dracos' head, continually telling him what he wanted him to do.  
  
As he lay there he was also contemplating whether or not he should do it.   
  
'It's not Potter and I are friends No! Wait what am I thinking? I don't want to turn out like my father!'  
  
These thoughts went around and around in Dracos head until eventually he fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
When he woke up refreshed the next morning he knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
…"So lets try again shall we? What does Voldemort have to do with the disappearance of my friends?"  
  
"Okay, Okay!!" Wormtail cried finally breaking "All I know is that the Dark Lord has some plans for them. I don't what he is going to do them. I swear!" Harry looked at him with a piercing stare not dissimilar to that of Dumbledores.  
  
"iStupefy/i" Harry stunned Wormtail and the floated his unconscious body (iMobilicorpus/i). He walked over to where Ginny had been asleep and shook her gently. She didn't awake. "Ginny?" He continued to shake her. She still didn't wake. He checked her breathing and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that she was still breathing.  
  
"Ginny, come on wake up!" He began to get more frantic now, she didn't even stir. He pointed his wand at her, "iEnervate/i" she stirred but did not wake up. Harry pulled her close to him to try and make her as warm as possible, before using the enervate spell on her again. This time however she opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry?" She said groggily. She suddenly became more aware, and wide-eyed. "Harry look out…"  
  
Harry spun around and came face to face with Wormtail. He had somehow woken himself up after Harry had stupefied him, and now that he was awake he was no longer floating.  
  
"iAvada Kedavra/i" he cried pointing his wand at Harry. He tried to dodge the curse, but it hit the tips of his fingers. He fell to the floor. Wormtail then pointed his wand at Ginny and began to say the Cruciatus Curse, when a tall figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"iStupefy!!/i" An angry voice shouted at Wormtail. This time he fell to the floor, and couldn't wake back up.  
  
"Miss Weasley, are you okay?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes my dear. Can you stand we are going to have get you all back to Hogwarts. Ready?" Dumbledore floated Wormtail and picked up Harry, taking them both to the fire place along with Ginny and taking them back to Hogwarts, by floo powder.  
  
**  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, Ginny began crying. "Professor? What are we going to do? This is bad, worse than if it were anyone else except maybe you. The world is going to be in a panic when they find out." Ginny sobbed. Dumbledore however didn't answer her. He bound Wormtail to a chair and laid Harry on a couch. He pointed his wand at him prepared to say an incantation, when Harry opened his eyes. He groaned, and cried out in pain but he none-the-less alive. Ginny was speechless.  
  
"Wha..How?" She began completely confused "It hit him. I saw the curse hit him!!"  
  
"I'm not sure." Was his only answer, he whisked Harry onto a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing. Ginny followed behind.  
  
When they entered the hospital it was empty except for madam Pomfrey who was promptly coming out of her office to see to Harry.  
  
"Ginny, go and get Professor McGonnagol, and Professor Snape, please." She nodded and went to do as he asked.  
  
"What is it Headmaster? What has happened to Potter this time?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure Poppy all I know for sure is that he was hit with the Killing Curse."  
  
She gasped, then looked at him confused. "Then how…?"  
  
"I don't know, he is truly a mystery young Harry here." 


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7  
  
"Professor? What is so urgent?" McGonagoll asked Dumbledore on her way through the door closely followed by Snape.  
  
Ginny came over to the side of the bed where Harry had passed out and took his hand. She half expected to see Ron and Hermione come running through the door at any moment, but obviously it didn't happen. She continued to sit and hold Harrys hand and look at his troubled face, hoping against hope that he would be okay. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagoll were standing at the back of the hospital wing where Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked like they were deep in a very troubling conversation. 'Must be about Harry' she thought.  
  
**  
  
After two weeks Harry had not woken up and Draco Malfoy had come back from his time at the Malfoy manor. He came to the hospital wing looking for Harry but what he found was a very tired looking Ginny Weasley.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked. "Couldn't handle Wormtail?" Ginny looked away intent on ignoring him.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. Can't you see he is in critical condition? He has been unconscious for two weeks!" Draco looked slightly shocked by this, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"So, what happened to him then?"  
  
"He was hit with the Killing Curse, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore replied as he walked into the Hospital wing on his daily check up on how Harry was doing.  
  
"If he's been hit by the killing curse then why is here? He's not unconscious… He's dead!"  
  
"Lower your voice Mr. Malfoy. Harry is somehow not dead at all he is merely unconscious. Look, he is still breathing." Malfoy looked over toward Harry expecting to see that they were wrong. But they weren't.  
  
"Oh… but how?" He began, but was interrupted and made to sit down whilst Ginny told him the story of what had happened.  
  
…"So what did you find out with your visit?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, but whatever I have got I want to tell it to Harry not you."  
  
Ginny just scowled at him apparently not noticing his use of Harrys first name.  
  
**  
  
Once everyone else had gotten back form their Christmas holidays, school began again. Ginny had to stay in her own bed in the girls dorm instead of in the hospital wing with Harry where he was still unconscious.  
  
After three weeks into the new term Harry had still not woken up. Ginny had been spending all of her free time there keeping an eye on him. She even did her homework and ate her meals there, much to the annoyance of Madam Pomfrey. As Ginny sat doing her Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment, she heard a noise. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked "Am I dead?"  
  
She moved towards and put her arms around him, crying into his chest. "No! No, you're not dead Harry."  
  
"But, I got hit when Wormtail said the killing curse!" He exclaimed. "Why am I still alive!?"  
  
"Harry…Don't shout it's a good thing that you survived not a bad thing."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I don't why I was shouting." He apologised, then looked around "How did get here?"  
  
"Dumbledore showed up and we flooed back to his office, I don't how he found us or anything else though." Harry nodded then looked as if he had remembered something.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Wormtail said that the Dark Lord had plans for them. And you! You're okay, I was so worried when I couldn't get you to wake up." He pulled her to him, and hugged as if, if he let go he would never see her again. Ginny returned the hug and they sat there for a few minutes until…  
  
"What's all this then, eh?" Fred and George came into the infirmary.  
  
"Only just woken up, and your already after our little sis." They laughed, and Harry and Ginny let go of each other, both turning different shades of red. The twins came over and sat on the chairs next to Harrys bed. Harry greeted them, and Ginny went to get Madam Pomfrey. When she came back, Madam Pomfrey checked him over to make sure that he was okay, then she sent Fred and George to get Dumbledore and McGonagoll, but Harry didn't want to spend any more time in bed he wanted to be up and about.  
  
"Can I have some of my clothes brought here so that I can get changed?" He asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey asked one of the house elves to bring Harry some clothes from his dorm and a couple of seconds later, they were back with what was asked for. Harry put them on and tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't Mr.Potter, you can get dressed but your not to get out of bed until I'm sure your okay." She scolded.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at her, a strange expression on his face.  
  
"I'm getting out of this bed, Pomfrey!" He said threateningly and in an extremely un-Harry like way. "So get out of my way!" His eyes flashed pure black for a second before returning to their normal colour. He got out of the bed and began to walk out of the hospital wing, as soon as he got to the doors Dumbledore followed by McGonagoll, walked in.  
  
"Potter, I'm glad to see that you're okay, but I don't think its wise that's you get up yet." McGonagoll told him when she saw him out of his bed. Dumbledore looked at him strangely.  
  
"Try and make me." He challenged. Dumbledore went to put his arm on Harrys shoulder to try and calm him down but he thrown across the room by an unseen force. "Pathetic." Harry muttered as he made his way out of the room.  
  
After Harry had left the infirmary, everyone stood in shock at the way that Harry had just behaved. Dumbledore stood with a very grim expression on his face, McGonagoll and Madam Pomfrey looked extremely shocked, but Ginny looked as if he had been murdered after all. No-one said a word, Madam Pomfrey went to tend to the other people in the hospital wing, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagoll exited the room and went to their respective offices and Ginny went to find Harry. She looked around the school briefly and made her way outside. She walked around the grounds, past the qudditch stadium, towards Hagrids hut and finally she saw him heading towards Hogsmead. She ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Harry, WAIT!" She called, he ignored her so she called again. "Harry!" HE finally stopped but didn't turn around. As soon as she had caught up with him he continued to walk without saying a word. Ginny walked beside him also in silence for a few minutes before she lost her temper.  
  
"Hey," She grabbed his and made him stop "what was all that about in the infirmary?! You didn't have to shout at anyone or say those things, this isn't you Harry." He lifted his eyes to hers, they flashed black again the way they had when he had looked at Pomfrey. She took a step back unnerved by this. "What has happened to you?" She asked a simple question. They continued walking again the unanswered question still in the air.  
  
"I don't know Ginny, I really don't know." With a flash of his cloak he was gone.  
  
"Harry, don't use that thing to get away from me." She called "HARRY!!" but he didn't answer. "Damn Invisibility Cloak" she muttered.  
  
**  
  
When Ginny arrived back at the castle she told Dumbledore exactly what they had been planning and what had happened in Hogsmead. She extremely grateful that he didn't give her detention for leaving the school grounds.  
  
"Thank you Miss Weasley. You may go."  
  
She walked towards the door of Dumbledores office, but turned around before going out of the door. "Do you think we can get to return to normal when we find him? Harry, I mean."  
  
Dumbledore just looked down at the parchment on his desk and didn't answer, he obviously had no idea what to expect.  
  
(A/N: Well this is the end of this story but im not going to leave it here there will be a sequel very soon. Does anyone have any ideas as to what I should call this?) 


End file.
